


All I See Is Green and Red

by 1998trumansss



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1998trumansss/pseuds/1998trumansss
Summary: Red liquid was splattered on the ground and ceiling of the speakeasy as shouts of terror bounced off the wall ringing in my ears as I gazed in disbelief at my best friend...my brother’s lifeless body right in front of me. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were supposed to smiling at our parents, eating dinner telling them about all our endeavors but now I have to see the light in my mother’s eyes dim when she finds out her son is dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Red liquid was splattered on the ground and ceiling of the speakeasy as shouts of terror bounced off the wall ringing in my ears as I gazed in disbelief at my best friend...my brother’s lifeless body right in front of me. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. We were supposed to smiling at our parents, eating dinner telling them about all our endeavors but now I have to see the light in my mother’s eyes dim when she finds out her son is dead.

 

**South Park, Colorado**

**July 27,1920 (Week before the incident)**

The lights of the Cows speakeasy flashed green and blue lighting on the black and white walls as Kenny McCormick squeezed through the dancing couples,who shot him with glares so thick that he could feel them burning through his red suit. He glances at the stage to see Token Black, the club’s owner, playing the trumpet like he did every Saturday night. He was surprised how much of a good reputation and occupation his boss had considering he was an African American man living in 1920s America but Kenny wasn’t that surprised though. He was the adopted son of Laura and Thomas Tucker, the most notorious gang members of their time. It wasn’t shocking to Kenny that Token dealt with racism by other townspeople but honestly Kenny could care less.He hears the stylings of Duke Ellington that is sometimes interrupted by the sounds of cheers by young women in the crowd as he reaches his destination.Token may be adopted but by god he does have that “Tucker charm” that people go on and on about.

Kenny finally reaches to the back of the bar and sits at the table gesturing towards the bartender. “Stotch! Get o’vr here!" He shouts, a sharp twang in voice as the bartender walks over. "Y-Yes Kenny?" He nervously runs his finger over the scar on his eye that was the outcome of a knife incident a few years back which was caused by the one and only, Kenny McCormick. "Got a problem, Butters?" He whispers as he runs his finger against Butter's jawline as his breath gets caught in his throat."N-no. What do you need, McCormick?" He finally clears his throat and speaks in a stern voice. Kenny chuckles at Butter's feigned confidence and sits back in his seat. "Where's Craig?" He says. Butters sighs in exaspheration as he is making sure the glasses are clean for the next wave of customers. "The backroom, where he always is Kenny." Kenny makes his way behind the table and squeezes Butter's thigh roughly as he goes to the back room. The crash of glass hitting the bar floor and the quiet murmur of "shit" makes Kenny smile as he walks through the door. "Mr.Tucker?" Kenny says, jokingly as he sees his boss sitting at his desk. "Kenny sit your ass down and how many times do I tell you to call me Craig?" Craig turns around to look at his associate and closest friend. "A lot because i'll never call you it. Mr.Tucker is way more fun." Craig rolls in eyes and slides Kenny a drink and he takes a sip. "So I need your help." Kenny raises his eyebrow in suspicion because when Craig enlists him to kill somebody he never starts with that. "I need you to show our newest member around. His name is Tweek Tweak." Kenny looks at Craig in disbelief. "Tweek Tweak?? As in the son of Richard and Linda Tweek, those people who put drugs in their coffee?" "Yes. Thats him. He is going to be incharge of our money distribution and other financial matters but as a cover he is going to be a flapper at the club. It's the perfect opportunity since you are also on the stage." The word " flapper" peaks Kenny's interest just like Craig knew it would. "I'll go meet them right now . Show them the ropes." Craig nods his head in agreement. "Don't do anything I would do!"Craig shouts as Kenny leaves his office.

He walks over to the main stage to see different colored boas flying as many flappers walk along the stage. "Hey Bebe, I'm looking for the new flapper Craig was talking about..Ummm Tweek Tweak?" She smirks and points to the blonde in the green bodysuit. Kenny walks to the figure and calls his name to see beautiful forest green eyes staring at him. "Yes?" In the words of Craig Tucker, all Kenny could say is "Fuck."

 


	2. Chapter 2

__

_Even though Tweek was forced to work here by his father, It isn't that bad of job as he thought it would be. Bebe was teaching Tweek the ropes before today's performance when he heard a deep voice call his name. "Tweek Tweak?" He turned around to see a confident smile staring back at him. "Yes?" Tweek says as he turns toward the voice. The confidence displayed on the young man's face disappears as he stares at Tweek in silence. "Excuse me? Hello?" He waves his hand in front of the other boy's face to get his attention. "O-oh yeah.Hi i'm Kenny Mccormick.I have shows here sometimes...I play the sax.Craig wanted me to introduce you and you know...show you the ropes around here." Kenny mimicks a rope motion which Bebe chuckles at as she walks past which Kenny flicks her off in response. He notices Kenny's dark freckles splattered on his face as he talks. "So y-you gonna show me around, Mccormick?" "Yeah. Lets g-" Craig interrupts Kenny as he walks up to their direction. "Mccormick! We got a problem!" Kenny groans and shoots Tweek an apologetic look then walks off with Craig. "Thanks for the cock block,Tucker." Kenny murmurs. "Believe me there was nothing to block." Craig says in his usual monotone voice as they make their way back to his office. "Anyway to business.A potential client has called specifically for you to help him stop the spread of an illegal drug ring by killing the person who started it all....Lianne Cartman." Craig says nonchalantly as Kenny looks at him in shock. "Cartman's mom? He works for you. Why would you do this?" The smokefills the room as Craig lightly coughs before speaking again."Money is Money, Kenny and to make up for "cock blocking" you Tweek can work with you." Kenny sighs and gets up from his seat. “I just hope this doesn’t blow up on us, Tucker.”_


End file.
